Happier
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Supercorp one shot basado en la canción de Ed Sheeran: Happier. Espero que les guste! :3


**_A/N: Una amiga a quien aprecio mucho, habló con una amiga en común y conmigo sobre una canción y lo único que podía pensar, era en Supercorp y me ofrecí a escribirlo. Por si quieren saber, la canción se titula ''Happier'' de Ed Sheeran. Espero que les guste este one shot y escuchen la canción desde el momento que comiencen a leer las letras._**

 ** _By the way, en este one shot, AgentReign es canon ;) por si tienen alguna duda si son o no son pareja._**

 ** _Aclaración: La letra en Bold, es la letra de la canción y en Italic, son recuerdos._**

 ** _Los personajes de Supergirl no me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen a sus respectivos productores._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _HAPPIER_**

 _Kara y Lena salieron por unos 6 meses. Luthor, al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kara Danvers, la confrontó y terminó su relación con el amor de su vida. Ambas aún recuerdan ese día en el que la ojiverde marchó por aquella puerta del departamento en una noche lluviosa. Ambas lloraron varias noches por varias razones que lo llevo a esto. Kara por no haber revelado su secreto a Lena mucho antes y por otro lado, Lena lloraba por haber vivido una mentira, ella no toleraba las mentiras y la persona quien menos imaginó que lo haría, y le prometió no hacer, lo hizo._

 _Alex fue quien ayudó a Kara a seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto, aunque sabe perfectamente que su pequeña hermana, por dentro, estaba destrozada._

 _Sam, quien es amiga ambas, quería estar para las dos pero Alex le sugirió que ella ayudaría a Kara mientras ella ayuda a Lena. Así que ella optó por ayudar a Lena a distraerse y seguir con su vida normal, la vida que tenía antes de salir con Kara Danvers._

 _James no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido pero al ver a Lena en cierta condición, aprovechó para animarla un poco. Empezaron como compañeros de trabajo, y semanas después, terminó ganándose el corazón de Lena. Lena había dejado de ir a CatCo por la única razón de que no quería ver a Kara, así que James iba a LCorp a verla._

 _Kara sospechaba de las salidas de James pero nunca le dio tanta importancia ya que no eran frecuentes pero un día, lo siguió y en el momento que vio a donde se dirigía, se arrepintió haber seguido a su amigo y tomó el resto del día libre, con la excusa de que no se sentía bien. Llamó a Alex, Sam y su hija Ruby para pasar una tarde de películas, quería olvidar por completo su descubrimiento._

 ** _Actualidad…_**

 ** _5 meses después del rompimiento de Kara y Lena_**

-Kara, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Estás segura de intentarlo? –Pregunta la mayor de las Danvers. Sam le había comentado que hoy era noche de Karaoke en el bar alienígena y Lena le había comentado que iba a ir con James esta noche. Alex se acerca a su hermana, quien se encuentra arreglándose.

-Sí, Alex. Estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo. No sabes lo mucho que me duele al verla tan feliz con James. Créeme, trato de estar feliz por los dos pero por dentro siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento. –dijo Kara, ajustando su vestido.

-Bueno, pues te deseo lo mejor… espero que Lena te perdone después de tanto tiempo. –comenta su hermana, quien se encontraba arreglando su cabello y de repente suena su celular. Mira a Kara y luego corre a contestar.

Es Sam.

-¿Sam? –dijo Alex al contestar.

 _-Alex, ya estoy en el bar. ¿Dónde están? –_ pregunta Sam, quien se encontraba entre muchos alienígenas y buscaba a las hermanas Danvers con la mirada.

-Eh, una historia muy graciosa… -comienza Alex pero fue interrumpida por su novia.

 _-No han salido del departamento… lo imaginé. ¿Kara está bien?_ -pregunta Sam, realmente no quiere que las cosas salgan mal y Kara de un paso atrás.

-Sí, está bien… nerviosa pero aún quiere hacer esto. –Escucha la voz de Kara y se despide de Sam. -¿Estás lista? –pregunta antes de voltear a verla vestida completamente de negro y con una chaqueta de cuero con flores como diseño. Alex sonríe un poco.

-¿Me veo bien? –pregunta Kara y Alex asiente varias veces antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

-Todo va a salir bien, Kara. –dijo su hermana para animarla.

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse y salieron del departamento, Kara volando para llegar más rápido. Cuando llegan, ven que está repleto de alienígenas y eso puso a Kara un poco nerviosa pero decide no darle importancia y seguir adelante. Cuando entran, ven a Mon-El con Imra, Winn y Jhon en su verdadera forma.

-Kara Zor-El, ¿estás lista? –pregunta Winn al verla llegar. –Pronto es tu turno. Mon-El es quién está a cargo del karaoke hoy. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kara asiente y mira a su hermana, quien niega con la cabeza, una señal de que Lena aún no llega y luego se aleja para avisarle a Mon-El que deje que alguien reemplace a Kara por alguien más porque Kara aún no está lista, pero Mon-El entendió perfectamente el mensaje y aunque sabía que el ''no estaba lista'' no era cierto, lo dejó pasar y buscó a Imra para que la reemplace y ésta aceptó.

-Bueno, mis queridos hermanos alienígenas, hubo cambios de último minuto y en estos momentos subirá mi amada esposa, Imra. Un aplauso, por favor. –Dijo Mon-El, en tono profesional y con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su esposa subir al escenario. Se escucharon silbidos y varios piropos y eso hace que Mon-El los mire con seriedad. –Más respeto. Es mi esposa. –dijo.

Mientras Imra comenzaba a cantar, muchos quedaban observando a la hermosa mujer y de repente, la puerta del bar se abre, dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello oscuro, con ojos verdes como la Kryptonita, acompañada de un hombre que muchos conocen en el bar. Sam, al verlos, le avisa a Alex y Winn en lo que ella va a saludar a su amiga para distraerla mientras Alex y Winn buscan a Kara para avisarle que Lena había llegado con James.

-Kara… -iba a decir algo más pero Winn llega e interrumpe.

-Acaba de llegar Lena y James… -dijo Winn, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Alex. –Eso dolió. Te voy a demandar por maltrato. –comenta y la señala.

-Ti vi i dimindir pir miltriti. –comenta Alex con una mueca y eso hace a Kara reír.

-Si Jhon o Sam te escuchan ahora, te van a mirar con cara de '' ¿Y esta niña? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?'' –Dijo Kara entre risas pero luego los mira a ambos. –Lo sé… Mon-El acaba de avisarme.

-Espera, ¿Mon-El lo sabe? –pregunta su hermana y Kara asiente. Ambas miran a Winn y este levanta sus manos en símbolo de rendición, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Me están llamando. Así que… -se retira lentamente hasta volver con Jhon y Sam, tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

Imra termina de cantar, Lena y James ya se encuentran sentados en la mesa, con sus bebidas en mano. Muchos aplaudieron y silbaron por Imra, Winn fue a preparar las luces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apagó todas las luces. Todos los presentes, menos Alex, Sam, Mon-El, Imra y Jhon pensaban que hubo un problema eléctrico o algo similar pero los mencionados eran los únicos que sabían cuáles eran los planes de Kara.

Alex se acerca a abrazar a Kara una vez más y ésta le sonríe.

-Todo va a salir bien… -dijo Alex. Kara sonríe y luego mira a Mon-El, respira profundo y toma su mano para subir al escenario. Kara toma una silla y se siente, ajusta el micrófono y con una seña hacia Mon-El, pone la pista y en ese instante, en ese momento que comienza a cantar, todos quedan impactados, incluso Lena. Winn prende una luz para alumbrar en dirección a Kara y Lena sabía que era ella, reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado y tristemente, en su corazón, extrañaba escuchar esa voz, su voz. Extrañaba tantas cosas de Kara Danvers pero por una sola y gran mentira, no había podido perdonarla.

 **Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier**

James queda impactado, no sabía que Kara iba a cantar hoy. Mientras tanto, Lena no deja de mirar a su ex mujer en el escenario. Alex, Sam y Jhon no paraban de observar la escena y se percataron de que Lena tiene toda su atención hacia Kara.

 **Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do**

''Sí, me hizo reír…'' pensaba Lena, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Kara y prestar toda su atención. De momento comenzó a recordar muchas cosas que pasaron juntas.

 _''_ _¿Sabes algo, Lena? A veces no soporto lo exigente que eres… -dijo Kara, en medio de su frustración._

 _-¿Ah, sí? Pues perdóname, pero si no soy así, lo tomarán como ventaja para pisotearme. –dijo Lena, cruzando los brazos, aunque por dentro, le dolía escuchar eso de parte de su novia. ''_

 _'' –_ _Te amo… -dijo Lena en un susurro. Era la primera noche que durmieron juntas, se encontraban recostadas en la cama, desnudas, cubiertas entre las sabanas. Sonríe al ver el sonrojo de la rubia._

 _-Yo también te amo, Lena. –dijo Kara en un susurro, con una gran sonrisa antes de acercarse y besar sus labios. ''_

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new**

''Sí… con James…'' sintió nauseas al pensar en él. Lo mira de reojo y se encontraba tomando su bebida, no le dio importancia el significado de la canción y a quién lo estaba dedicando, algo que Lena está completamente agradecida porque no quería que él supiera que Kara realmente le estaba dedicando esta canción. Sí, Lena sabía que la canción era para ella, es una Luthor… descubre las cosas más rápido.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, Kara se encontraba cantando con los ojos cerrados, rogándose a ella misma no abrirlos, no soportaría ver a Lena con James y cantar esta canción. Alex estaba internamente suplicando que Kara vea los ojos y vea que Lena no deja de observarla.

 **'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you**

Sí, ciertamente Sam y Alex dieron el mismo consejo y ayudaron a cada una a seguir Adelante con su vida normal, aunque fue difícil. Ambas tuvieron sus momentos felices y momentos tristes, noches de películas, juegos, etc. Y no era para nada fácil.

 _''_ _-De verdad que soy mala en el juego de adivinar las series, películas y demás. –dijo Lena, con un puchero, algo por lo cual Kara la mira con ternura y le roba un beso._

 _-No te preocupes, mi amor… pronto haremos una noche de películas para que sepas cual es cual. Empezaremos con Star Wars. –dijo con una sonrisa y Lena la mira detenidamente._

 _-Apuesto que es algo aburrida. –dijo. –por la cara de Hank, supongo que es aburrida. –dijo antes de reír y al ver el puchero de Kara, ríe más._

 _-No es aburrido, ya verás. –comenta Kara con un puchero, el cual hace reír a todos. ''_

 **Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?**

Ciertamente todo le recordaba a Kara. Después de su rompimiento con ella, ver películas en las noches, sola, le recordaba a ella. Extrañaba tener a alguien con quien conversar y solo ser Lena, extrañaba muchas cosas. La compañía de Sam nunca le molestó, fue agradable tener una amiga presente y la compañía de James tampoco pero antes de elegir pasar su almuerzo con James, prefiere mil veces estar con Kara, aunque fuera solo 5 minutos. Lena toma un poco de su bebida y mira a James de reojo, estaba mirando el escenario.

'' ¿Logró entender el mensaje de la canción?'' pregunta en su mente antes de volver a mirar a Kara.

Kara abre los ojos y ve que Lena la estaba mirando, su corazón comienza a latir rápido pero sigue cantando.

-¡Abrió los ojos! ¡Por fin! –Exclamó Alex. Sam no paraba de sonreír, al igual que Winn, Mon-El e Imra. Jhon solo miraba la escena, se percató de que Lena estaba recordando ciertas cosas.

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you**

Todos sus amigos, incluyendo Lena, se dieron cuenta que en la letra decía que ella aún sentía algo por Lena, excepto James, él no sabe nada. Kara Danvers aún sigue enamorada de Lena Luthor. La ojiverde, al escuchar esa parte de la canción, queda boquiabierta y tapa su boca con su mano, de repente siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y le ruega a cualquier Dios existente que James no se dé cuenta.

 _''_ _-¿Lena? –pregunta una nerviosa Kara al entrar a la oficina, acompañada de Sam._

 _-¿Kara? ¿Qué pasó, estás bien? –pregunta, levantándose de su asiento para saludarla. Le hace una seña a Sam para que las deje a solas, como lo ha hecho últimamente con las visitas de Kara._

 _-Lena… Eh, yo… -balbuceó Kara, jugando con sus dedos. Lena frunce el ceño y se acerca a abrazarla, lo que no sabe es que, eso provocó que Kara se ponga más nerviosa._

 _-Dime, Kara… -le susurra Lena, con suavidad._

 _-Tú me gustas… mucho… -dijo de golpe y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lena, baja su mirada. –Perdón, creo que no sientes lo mismo por mi… mejor me voy. –dijo Kara antes de alejarse de Lena y ésta la detiene. La rubia levanta su mirada, arregla sus lentes y voltea a verla, se queda sin respiración por la cercanía._

 _-Tú también me gustas, Kara Danvers… -dijo Lena en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos. –Iba a contártelo pero pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí._

 _-¿Qué? No, eres hermosa… ¿Quién no se va a enamorar de ti? –Pregunta Kara, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonroja y Lena aprovecha para besar su mejilla. ''_

Winn se da cuenta desde lo lejos y le avisa a Sam y Alex, para que vayan a consolarla pero ambas se niegan a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que no lo harán? Es su amiga quién está llorando ahora mismo. –dijo Winn, algo preocupado.

-Eso será trabajo de Kara. –Dijo Alex, cruzando los brazos y mira a Winn.

-Bueno… sigamos viendo cómo terminará esto. –dijo Sam para evitar que su novia y Winn peleen. Ambos miran a Sam y luego se tranquilizan para observar a Kara desde la barra.

 **But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you**

Kara puede jurar que lo ha intentado, muchas veces, sentir la misma felicidad que sintió al estar con Lena pero con alguien más, pero no lo ha logrado. Mientras tanto, cuando Kara se enteró que Lena está con James, le destrozó el corazón. Cuando estaban juntos, Kara hizo todo lo posible para sonreír y dejarles saber que ella está feliz por ellos, pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos, eso todos lo sabían.

Lena, por otro lado, le dio una oportunidad a James para olvidarse de Kara. Ese ha sido su secreto mejor guardado, ni Sam lo sabe. James nunca supo que ella estuvo con Kara, así que aprovechó para ''enamorarse'' de él. James es agradable, pero solo como amigo y compañero de trabajo. Realmente no ha podido olvidarse de Kara y si en todo este tiempo, creía haber superado a Kara Danvers, en esta noche se ha dado cuenta que no ha sido así, si no que todos los sentimientos que tenía guardado por ella, estaban por salir a flote.

 **Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

'' ¿Kara ha esperado todo este tiempo por mí?'' piensa Lena en su mente. Las lágrimas rebeldes caen por sus mejillas. ''Después de todo este tiempo.'' Volvió a decir en su mente.

 _''_ _Era una noche lluviosa en Ciudad Nacional. Lena estaba en el departamento de Kara, viendo unas series que ambas adoraban y después de todo eso, Kara había decidido que hoy sería la noche. Hoy le contará a Lena la verdad, su verdadera identidad._

 _-¿Lena? –dijo Kara, jugando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento._

 _-¿Sí, Kara? –pregunta Lena, volteando su mirada en dirección a Kara._

 _-Hay algo que debo contarte… algo que no te he dicho desde hace mucho. –dijo la rubia. –No he sido completamente honesta contigo. –comenta, mirándola a los ojos._

 _Lena pone su cara seria. –Kara, no sé de qué hablas. –comenta._

 _-Lena… Soy Supergirl. –dijo la rubia, mientras agarraba las manos de Lena con las suyas. Siente como Lena separa sus manos bruscamente de las de Kara y se pone de pie, mirando a su mujer._

 _-¿Cómo que eres Supergirl? No puede ser… Tiene que ser una broma. –ríe levemente y cruza los brazos._

 _-Es cierto… -se levanta y busca la ropa de Supergirl y cuando lo trae, Lena no puede creerlo. La rubia se quita los lentes y suelta su cabello. -¿Ahora lo ves? –pregunta._

 _Lena hace cuentas en su mente y se fija directamente en el rostro de Supergirl y Kara Danvers y se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Su novia, Kara Danvers, realmente es Kara Zor-El, alias Supergirl._

 _-No… -dijo Lena. –No puede ser… todo este tiempo… ¿Haz escondido esto de mí? –pregunta, claramente molesta._

 _-Sí… pero lo hice… -iba a decir más pero Lena le interrumpe._

 _-Porque no confías en una Luthor. –Kara niega con la cabeza y trata de explicarle pero Lena se aleja de la rubia. –Debí saberlo. Me imagino que todos lo sabían, menos yo porque no confían en un Luthor. –Cruza los brazos y la mira molesta._

 _-No, Lena… no fue con esa intención… yo realmente quería –dijo Kara pero Lena levanta una mano para que haga silencio._

 _-No quiero escuchar más, Danvers. –se aleja y busca sus cosas. Ella planeaba pasar la noche ahí pero por lo que acaba de pasar, cambió de planes. Llamó a su chofer y aunque sea una noche lluviosa, le exige que venga a buscarla. Cuelga la llamada y al sentir la presencia de Kara acercarse a ella, ésta la mira. –No vuelvas a buscarme. –dijo en un tono frío, antes de abrir la puerta para irse sin mirar atrás. Lo que no vio Lena, es que Kara rompió en llanto, como una niña que perdió su globo y lo que no vio la rubia, fue que Lena esperó bajo la lluvia y mientras el agua cae sobre ella, lloraba._

 _Ambas terminaron el día con el corazón roto. ''_

Kara termina de cantar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Winn rápidamente apaga la única luz prendida en su dirección, espera que la rubia baje del escenario para entonces volver a prender todas las luces. Lena se excusa con James, diciendo que va a ir al baño y éste asiente, diciéndole que tome su tiempo y que iba a esperarla pero realmente ella no iba a ir al baño, ella vio a Kara salir del bar alienígena y ésta iba a seguirla.

La rubia sale del bar y no se da cuenta que Lena la sigue hasta que escucha su nombre.

-¡Kara! –grita Lena al salir del bar y seguirla. Kara detiene su paso y voltea a verla.

-¿Lena? –frunce el ceño y rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas. -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta. Lena no dice nada, simplemente se acerca para abrazarla y besarla. Eso a Kara la toma por sorpresa y tarda en responder. Nadie sabe cuánto extrañaba besar a Kara de esta manera, es como si volviera a vivir, es como si volviera a casa después de un largo viaje pero, Kara no corresponde el beso y ésta, al ver que la rubia no correspondió el beso, se aleja muy desilusionada.

-No correspondiste al beso… -dijo Luthor.

-Es que… me tomaste por sorpresa. –encoge los hombros, aun tratando de procesar todo. –No esperaba algo así, ya que estas con James. –dijo.

-Lo sé… no sé cómo te enteraste que estoy con él pero debo decirte que… -se acerca un poco a la rubia. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé. –dijo a punto de llorar nuevamente. –No sabes… esta noche, al verte en el escenario cantando esa canción, me hizo recordar tantas, y tantas cosas que vivimos juntas desde que nos conocimos hasta… -comenta.

-Hasta que te marchaste de mi departamento al revelarte mi verdadera identidad. –dijo y Lena asiente, bajando su mirada al suelo. Se acerca y toma su mano mientras que con la otra mano, acaricia su mejilla para levantar su rostro y hacer que la mire. –Era normal que reaccionaras así. Lo que no esperaba, es que terminaras conmigo por eso y me dolió mucho. –comenta Kara, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ciertamente, aún le duele.

-Perdóname, Kara. –Susurra Lena, acercándose a Kara y ésta la abraza por la cintura para mantenerla cerca.

-Después de 5 meses… te tomó 5 meses para pedir perdón… -comenta Kara y Lena rompe en llanto. Segundos después, Kara comienza a llorar también.

-Sabes que soy una orgullosa… me cuesta pedir perdón. –dijo mientras lloraba. Kara las limpia con el pulgar y Lena la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que la enamoraron desde el día que acompañó a Clark a entrevistarla en L-Corp.

Kara la observa y se acerca poco a poco y la besa.

En ese momento, Alex y Sam salen del bar y se encuentran tal escena. Ambas miran con una sonrisa, Sam toma la mano de Alex y le susurra algo al oído, diciendo que es mejor dejarlas solas y deciden entrar para avisar que todo está bien. Incluso, Winn, Jhon y Mon-El están haciéndole compañía a James.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que extrañaba tus besos. –dijo Lena, entre beso y beso. Kara sonríe contra sus labios y se separa lentamente.

-Y no sabes cuánto te extrañé a ti. –dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos. Lena pone sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y la besa una vez más.

-¿Podemos irnos? –le susurra Lena a la rubia.

-Pero… ¿Y James? –pregunta.

-Si tus amigos están aquí, está en buena compañía… además, mañana terminaré con él porque lucharé por lo nuestro. –dijo, tomando la mano de Kara.

-Yo haré lo mismo. –Comenta y Lena la mira confundida.

-¿Estás en una relación con alguien? –pregunta Luthor y Kara niega con una risita.

-No… a lo que me refiero es, que lucharé por ti, por lo nuestro. Creo que ambas estamos en la misma página. –comenta la rubia Danvers. Lena sonríe y comienzan a caminar, agarradas de manos.

Para sorpresa de Lena, Kara la toma en sus brazos y comienza a volar alto, y ésta se sujeta fuertemente de la chica de hierro para mirar la ciudad desde varios pies de altura. Luego de unos minutos observando la hermosa vista de Ciudad Nacional, van al departamento de Kara y pasan la noche juntas, conversando y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Arreglando todo lo que había quedado inconcluso, ahora su relación ha sido fortalecida y ambas están dispuestas a superar cada obstáculo que se presente en su camino. Ambas sabían que eran tal para cual.

 _''_ _Te amo, Kara Danvers…''_

 _''_ _Te amo, Lena Luthor…''_

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir, después de una noche llena de emociones y sobre todo, lleno de amor. Ahora comenzaron desde cero, pero ésta vez, sin secretos.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí termina el One shot. Esta historia va dedicada a mis queridas amigas Sol y Lore, ¡las quiero mucho, chicas! Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes y a los lectores también, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber tu opinión._**


End file.
